


I'll Find You, Papa!

by Acesgirl113



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 11th Vongola Guardians, Action/Adventure, Bloody, Crime Fighting, Eleventh Gen - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Honoka/Mamoru, Eventual Romance, Eventual reunion, F/M, Heterosexual Character, Looking for her parents, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Multi, Next Generation, Next-Gen, OC, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Rated teen and up for safety, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Transgender, Vongola Eleventh Generation eventually, Yaoi, cute Honoka, violence occurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acesgirl113/pseuds/Acesgirl113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi; Vongola Decimo, the Boss of the huge Famiglia Vongola Family. His lover is Yamamoto Takeshi (recently promoted to fiancé, mind you), the rain guardian and an ex-pro in baseball. Everyone knows this, and has more or less accepted it as it is.</p>
<p>However, for a period of 8 months, Tsunayoshi Sawada disappeared from the Mafia World. When he came back, he was tired, but he had a smile on his face and a perfect excuse that everyone bought...</p>
<p>But what if, the excuse he made about being sick and put into a hospital and was too contagious to be around, was all a lie? Spanner, Giannini and Shouichi made a pill for males to become pregnant. That's where she came from. The truth Tsuna served for to protect.</p>
<p>Her name was Honoka Sawada, a girl with amber eyes and beautiful brown hair. She lives in Namimori with Nana and Iemitsu Sawada. She often hangs around Takesushi with Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. This girl may not know it now, but soon she will have to leave everything behind to find her real life, her real destiny, starting with finding Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Start, Meet Honoka!

"Honoka!" a voice called out, and a woman in her mid-ages came into the room, not looking a day older than 30 even though she might be 45. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an apron and underneath she had a simple T-shirt and long skirt. In her hand was a spatula, covered in what seemed to look like melted chocolate.

"Hai, grandma Nana?" a little girl answered as she ran up to the woman. The girl looked at her grandmother while tilting her head cutely to the side. Nana inwardly squealed. She was too cute! The girl's waist long brown hair, though slightly lighter in color then her grandmother's, was loose and hanging on the one side when she tilted her head, and looked at her grandma with her big amber eyes while making an adorable face, unknowingly to the girl of course. She looked too much like her father(s) to even get an inch of Nana's own looks, except for the big eyes.

"Would you like to help me make chocolate cake, Honoka-chan?" Nana asked the little girl. The girl nodded furiously and smiled happily as she immediately ran towards the kitchen, after all, the chocolate was waiting for her to eat it!

Nana sighed as she walked into the living room. The room looked as always, except for the toys laying around, which Honoka had to pick up later on. The difference in the house was a shelf that had been recently built. On the shelf were photos. It was Honoka when she was a baby, a marriage picture of Nana and her husband, Iemitsu who is currently working in the CEDEF and a picture of her son, Tsunayoshi and his guardians. They were 17 in the picture, and Tsuna looked more mature, more...boss like. Nana stopped by the last picture and took it down from the shelf. She smiled a sad little smile while caressing the picture softly with her hand. Nana learned about the Mafia from Tsuna and her husband. She'll never forget that. There were tears and cries, but she accepted Tsuna and Iemitsu's lifestyle, though she will admit, she can't help but worry for them.

"Grandma Nana, the chocolate will be too hot! It's going to burn!" Honoka shouted from the kitchen while still looking at the chocolate melt from inside the glass bowl, which was in boiling water.

Nana looked up and answered before putting the photo back.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun. I'll protect her. Your little secret is here with me like I promised." Nana said to the photo as if she believed he could hear her through the picture. She then sighed once more before going to aid the little girl in making chocolate cake.

-10 years later-

"Honoka, time to wake up!" Nana's voice said upstairs. Upstairs, in the previous room of Dame-Tsuna, now decorated to fit a girl's tastes, was a brunette getting ready for school. She had woken up early like she always did. She was about to tie her tie when she heard her grandmother shout up the stairs.

"Hai! Coming!" she shouted while tying the tie around her neck and made sure her attire sat perfectly, not that she wanted to look good, but if she went to school with messy clothes her best friend would kill her. She walked down the stairs and sat down next to Nana while eating her breakfast, which consisted of eggs and bacon, toasted bread with butter, there was also some onigiri and sushi she guessed was her bento for school.

"Neh, Honoka-chan! Today you are staying with Tsuyoshi, okay? Grandma has some things to take care of," Nana asked the teen while finishing her meal and started taking the dishes.

"Okay, grandma." Honoka answered before hurrying to eat. When she finished, she continued to pack her bento and kissed her grandmother on the cheek.

"I'm going!" she said.

"Okay, be careful! See you tonight!" Nana answered while doing the dishes.

Honoka made an approving sound and put on her shoes on before walking out the door and through the gate. She continued her way to school.

While walking, Honoka saw some guys hanging by the corner of a sidewalk. She bit her lip nervously; those guys were yakuza, the Japanese gangs. She tried to avoided them as much as possible, but sometimes she had to bump into one. She sighed silently to herself to calm herself and quickened her pace to walk past the gang faster. When she came within hearing range, something caught her unveiling attention. "Yeah, my cousin is in the Italian Mafia. He's under the care of the Giglio Nero Famiglia. I heard he met Sawada Tsunayoshi, the leader of the Vongola Famiglia!"

"No way, the Vongola Decimo? You're fucking kidding, man!"

"No way am I kidding! My cousin told me himself! He even saw the Vongola Decimo's lover, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"That's Vongola Decimo's rain guardian."

The guys went on and on about it. Honoka passed them, but they paid her no mind and continued with their conversation. Honoka was glad that she passed them and continued on her journey to school. Still, some things were bothering her as she continued walking. 'Mafia...Vongola...What is the Vongola? And why did they say Famiglia? And Sawada...That surname is mine as well...' She didn't get to think more about it before she found her way blocked by none other than her best friend.

"Hono-chan!" the girl said. She had emerald green eyes, contacts and purple hair with black at the edges. She had a tattoo formed as a crystal on her left cheek and an emblem on her right hand. It was very detailed with guns, bullets and a clam with angel wings. Wait...Wasn't Vongola Italian for clam?

"Oh, ohayo, Mio-chan," Honoka greeted, smiling at the girl. Mio smiled back and dragged the poor brunette along with her to school.

-TIME SKIP LAST CLASS FOR THE DAY-

The school went on as usual until history class. They were having an optional topic and one student had requested about the Mafia.

"Neh, sensei, can't you teach us about the history of the Italian Mafia?" a boy in Honoka's class asked. The guys made approving sound while the girls pouted, they didn't want to hear about this. Honoka's curiosity was perked with this and she turned her head from the window to the teacher.

"Very well. The Mafia is a criminal syndicate in Sicily, Italy. It is a loose association of criminal groups that share a common organizational structure and code of conduct, and whose common enterprise is protection of racketeering. Each group is known as a 'family,' 'clan,' or 'cosca,' claims sovereignty over a territory, usually a town, village or a neighborhood of a larger city, in which it operates its rackets. Its members call themselves 'men of honor,' although the public often refers to them as 'Mafiosi'..." As the teacher kept talking, Honoka's mind was stuffed with what the yakuza gang had said during the morning.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately for the brunette, the bell rang, indicating the end of school for the day. Everyone packed their things and made their journey homewards, talking about the interesting subject. However, Honoka had a lot to think about in this situation. She was sitting on her desk, still going through her head about what the yakuza had said and what the teacher had said. Honoka thought about it until she felt a head-ache coming her way. She sighed and got up as she packed her things and headed to Takesushi where her other grandparent was living.

"I'm home!" Honoka shouted as she opened the door to the shop. The shop was usually very empty during these times, so Honoka paid the few customers there no mind. She walked behind the counter just as a man with a fedora walked in. He was wearing a suit and an orange ribbon thing on his hat, along with a green chameleon, which jumped to the counter and on the brunette's shoulder.

"Leon!" she said surprised before smiling and tickling the chameleon under its chin. She looked at the man and smiled. "Ohayo, Uncle Reborn!" she greeted while getting her stuff out of her bag to do homework behind the counter, she always did this when she was living with Tsuyoshi.

Just then, Tsuyoshi came through the backdoor with a new fish. He saw Reborn and smiled a polite smile, a little forced in Honoka's eyes.

"Welcome to the Takesushi, Reborn. You want some sushi?" he asked while preparing the fish and knives to make some sushi, probably the last one for the night.

"No thank you." Reborn declined, getting his chameleon back from the girl. Honoka was quick to understand what he wanted.

"I'll go make some espresso." she said as she walked to the kitchen. Reborn snickered to himself, looks like he would get his favorite drink tonight too.

As soon as Honoka was out of hearing and seeing-sight, Tsuyoshi turned to Reborn, suddenly all serious.

"How are they?" he asked. Reborn almost rolled his eyes and his smirk turned a little more serious.

"They are fine, as usual. I came to see if she was doing okay." he replied.

"She's fine, thank God for that." Tsuyoshi said while concentrating on the fish. Reborn nodded along.

"Well, of course she'd be fine, no one knows of her in our world. Not even the guardians have a concrete idea of who she is." he said while petting Leon.

"Isn't that how he wanted it? No one knows her, so no one can target her." Tsuyoshi said while cutting up the fish. When he spoke those words however, he sounded like someone else then himself.

Reborn didn't answer, but he knew that from before, so he kept quiet just as Honoka came back with a coffee cup filled with warm espresso.

"Here you go, Reborn!" she said happily as she gave him his cup. Reborn accepted and sipped on the espresso with his usual smirk plastered on his face. Of course, it wasn't professionally made like Nana's, but it was a very good replacement.

They continued chattering as the customers slowly walked out of the warm and welcoming shop, probably going home or night-shifts. Now there was only one table that was filled with people. It was 3 people and all of them wore dress-suits and had what looked like a very private conversation about something. One was bald and looked like 40-50 years old. Honoka guessed that he was the one in charge. Another one looked much younger, maybe 20-25? Anyways, he had very dark brown colored hair and had very clear blue eyes which Honoka would've thought looked was sexy if he wasn't so old or using contacts. The third one was blonde and had brown eyes, it did not look like a good match, his hair was obviously bleached and dyed blonde, even an amateur like Honoka could see that. She chose to leave them to their own business as she looked at Reborn.

"Neh, Uncle Reborn, why are you here?" Honoka asked while doing her math homework like it was nothing.

Reborn only smirked and looked at her. "Because someone has to watch over you, Mukanshin-Honoka.*"

"Hey, I'm not oblivious, Reborn!" Honoka pouted as she concentrated on her math.

Reborn only smirked in reply and kept his eyes hidden behind his fedora.

"Mukanshin-Honoka, do you notice the men at the back?" Reborn suddenly asked, still hiding his expression behind his fedora.

"Hmm? Hai, I noticed them an hour ago, but I paid them no mind..." Honoka answered, looking up from the textbook and looked at Reborn curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"They are hitmen that were sent to assassinate me."

"Why would they assassinate you?" was the reply the hitman got.

"Isn't it obvious, Mukanshin-Honoka? I'm the World's Greatest Hitman." the espresso-loving man said while bumping Honoka lightly on the head as a reminder.

"Mou, Reborn. That worked when I was five, but I'm 15 now! You don't have to play Mafia now because there is no way you are involved with the Mafia." Honoka scolded, pouting. Meanwhile, she hadn't noticed that the men were listening intently to their conversation and had smirks on their faces, like they just hit the jackpot.

"Don't think I am fooling around, Honoka. This is a real-life way of life. Now get down behind the counter." Reborn said, his smirk had vanished and he held Leon in his hand. Before Honoka could even mutter as much as a slight protest, she felt something flash by her face; inches form her head, scratching her cheek in the process. Then the sound came. A flaring sound throughout the store and BANG! Honoka didn't even scream, she was so shocked when she saw the men who earlier sat at the table have guns in their hands and smirking evilly.

"The World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn, we've come for your head." the oldest one amongst them said while one proceeded to go to Honoka.

"Now come, little girl, we'll treat you nice-" And another flaring sound pierced the tense air. Honoka fell on her butt as she held her ears. She looked up at Reborn, who was holding a green gun where a chameleon had previously been. The sound was still ringing in Honoka's ears as she heard more gunshots being fired and thumps of bodies falling to the floor. When Honoka thought it was all over, she dared to try and get out from behind the counter to check on her grandfather. Just as she neared the door to the back room, she heard a click and she looked slowly up at the man behind her. Her eyes widened, and a few unshed tears streamed down her face as the man made himself ready to pull the trigger. Honoka made a whimpering sound and closed her eyes in fear. A last gunshot was heard throughout the house and Honoka just waited to feel the gun pierce her head and kill her. But it never came.

Honoka dared to open one eye just as the man fell with a hole in his head. She opened her other eye and looked up at Reborn, who was standing right above her, with a gun in hand and a murderous aura around him. He then sighed as the gun transformed into Leon and Reborn took the horrified girl in his arms as they headed upstairs. Upstairs was Tsuyoshi Yamamoto and he only needed to take one look at the girl and the expression of Reborn to know that it was time to tell her about that.

Tsuyoshi got to work on checking the girl for injuries, and seeing as he found none, he only got the girl to take a bath before going to get something out of his closet.

With Honoka, she was trying to calm her nerves with the bath as she couldn't believe that Reborn really was a hitman, and let's not forget about the fact that he is the World's GREATEST hitman. She quickly shivered when her thoughts drifted to the memory of a gun pressed to her head. Honoka got out of the bath and dried herself as she got some more comfortable clothing on before walking to her grandfather's living room up on the second floor. She slid the slide-door open and walked in, closing the door after her.

Tsuyoshi and Reborn were there as well, both sitting comfortably on the couch, meaning that Honoka had to sit across from them in the armchair. She sat down slowly as she looked at both of the men.

"Now, Honoka, I know you have a lot of questions, and I will answer them for you. So ask." Tsuyoshi tiredly said, looking at Honoka seriously for once.

Honoka nodded slowly as she breathed in and out, her breath shaking a little from nervousness. She then made a brave face and looked at her grandfather. "Who am I?" she asked.

"You're Honoka Sawada Yamamoto. That is your birth name. You are Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi's daught-"

"I already know that! But who am I? What am I?" Honoka interrupted. Tsuyoshi sighed as he looked very old.

"As I was about to say before you interrupted me, you are Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi's daughter. Now before I can tell you who you are, I need to tell you the basics of your parents." Tsuyoshi stated, looking at Honoka seriously, almost daring her to interrupt him again. Honoka obeyed and swallowed before closing her mouth and sharpening her ears.

Satisfied, Tsuyoshi started telling Honoka about her parents. "Your parents are, as you know, me and Nana's children. Hence I am your grandfather, nothing changes in that category. Honoka, what I am about to tell you is very serious and true, so do not tell anyone about this." the old man spoke, and received a nod from the now mute girl.

"Your fathers are involved in the Mafia along with their friends. Together they rule the Mafia World's largest Famiglia, Vongola."

"Vongola?" Honoka questioned in surprise. This made Reborn perk in interest.

"You know of the name?" Reborn asked, and again they received a nod from the brunette.

"Hai. When I walked to school this morning, a group of yakuza spoke of the name Vongola and Otou-san and Papa's names. And something about the Giglio Nero, whatever that is…" she said. Reborn only tipped his fedora down and said nothing more.

Tsuyoshi nodded and continued on. "Tsunayoshi, the one who gave birth to you, is the Head of the Family or more known as the Boss or for the guardians, Sky. Your Otou-san, my son, is his Rain Guardian. They both grew up here in Namimori along with their friends. 15 years ago, Tsunayoshi came back, seeking mine, Nana and Iemitsu's help. He told us he was pregnant, but he couldn't let anyone know; only his husband and the guardians knew. He lived here for 8 months and gave birth to you. He made us all promise to never tell anyone that you were his child in fear of other Mafia Families getting to you and using you as a hostage to lure him and Takeshi out, or to get revenge on him or Takeshi for some unknown reason. He traveled back a week later, and it was the most heart-breaking thing he ever did. He couldn't stop crying as he walked on the plane." Tsuyoshi explained and he looked at Honoka to watch her reaction.

Honoka was clenching her fists into balls and looked at Tsuyoshi. "If he was so afraid of me getting hurt, then why couldn't I stay with him and Otou-san!?" she asked, clearly frustrated. At that moment, it was Reborn who answered.

"Because Dame-Tsuna thought that you would be safe from the criminal world here in Namimori, Japan with his mother and Yamamoto's father." Reborn said, tipping his fedora up again.

Honoka frowned and wanted to argue, but found herself with no arguments as to why he should have brought her along, except for selfish reasons. "Then, why did you tell me this now?" Honoka asked. "Why not sooner or never?" She resumed, still frustrated.

"Because Dame-Tsuna got a threat saying that his only precious secret was going to get stolen from him. Dame-Tsuna's only secret is you, Mukanshin-Honoka." Honoka looked at the floor, and an awkward silence filled the room. Reborn excused himself to clean up the bloody mess downstairs in the shop, so only the grandfather and granddaughter remained. Honoka sighed as she tried to calm down. "Then...Grandpa, now that I know this, could I see Papa and Otou-sa-"

"ABSOULUTELY NOT! I promised my son-in-law that I keep you here, safe and sound from the cruel world of the Mafia, and I intend to keep that promise!" Tsuyoshi abruptly interrupted, sounding very strict and serious about it.

"Why not? It's unfair! I want to see my parents!" Honoka shouted, angrier than anyone, even herself, had seen before.

"No and NO! The discussion is over."

"But-!"

"This discussion is over, Honoka! Go to bed, you have a day off tomorrow, but you need sleep." And so Tsuyoshi left the room to help Reborn downstairs.

Honoka screamed in frustration and tears of frustration came pouring down her cheeks as she ran to her room, slamming the door so hard that it could break if had she done it any harder. She jumped on the bed and cried as she put her head down in her pillow, muffling the sounds of her hiccupping.

-KHR!-

When Honoka finally stopped crying, it was almost 11 PM, and she knew that her grandfather and Reborn had not gone to sleep yet, so she waited. 2 hours passed and she knew that they were asleep, but even so, she was careful not to make any noises as she packed up some spare clothing, a few books about things she deemed necessary and food that she had stashed in her room's mini-fridge. She even took a photo out of its frame and looked at it. On the picture was a raven-headed boy with a baseball-bat in hand, next to him was a petite looking brunet boy, both blushing and holding hands while the raven haired boy was holding a trophy. Honoka sighed as she put it the pocket of her outfit. She had changed her clothing to a black singlet with a white short long-sleeved jacket and a dark coloured skirt with blue tights under it. She wore black boots and her hair was put up in a ponytail and she wore orange clips to keep the hair away from her face. She climbed out the window and jumped down 2 stores. When she landed, quite gracefully for her opinion, she started walking out in the night. Before she crossed the street however, she turned around and looked sadly at the dark house. "Gomene, Grandpa, Uncle Reborn…But I need to see them." she said as she crossed the streets and didn't look back while walking.

When morning came, Tsuyoshi went to wake up his granddaughter when he realized something was wrong. He opened the door and found no one inside. Tsuyoshi quickly walked downstairs to check if she was there, but found only Reborn. Said hitman looked up at Tsuyoshi's desperate face. "Whats the matter?" he asked.

"Honoka! She's gone!"

Meanwhile, at Namimori Airport was a certain brunette getting ready to step onto the plane. She had bought tickets to Italy and was now walking with her small luggage to the plane. She didn't even get stopped by customs as she walked, and she went forward to the woman standing in front of the entrance to her ride. She showed the lady her ticket and walked into the plane and sat down as she waited for the plane to air. She looked out the window and prayed that her grandfather wouldn't be too mad at her when she returned. Then the airplane started to fly off, and Honoka could only watched as she saw Namimori becoming smaller and smaller by the minute. She started feeling melancholy, she missed Namimori already, but nothing could stop her from finding her parents, not this time. She would find them, and maybe then she could finally get some answers. But for now, she just closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Challenges in Italy, Trouble Arrives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka meets challenges in Italy, who said going to Italy would be a piece of cake? Definitely not her!

It was morning, early noon in Sicily, Italy. The birds were singing and markets had just opened for the day. Many people were already up and walking around, some people hurrying to their jobs or meetings while others enjoyed their walk or were simply buying food in the market. In the middle of the chaos, no one noticed the petite looking girl walking around with a hoodie jacket with the hoodie up and her hair tied up in equal tails down her neck and front instead of the normal ponytails.  
She continued walking while passing an old man who was complaining about the quality of the meat at the stand he was in front of. He was so busy arguing with the man behind the stand that he didn't notice a small hand going into his jacket's pocket and taking out his wallet. A moment later, it was back in his pocket and the girl walked away from the man.  
Inside her pocket, she was clutching something. It was the old man's money. She continued to walk and ended up in front of a stand that sold crêpes. She bought one and walked while munching on the food. She sighed in relief at the taste of food in her system. The girl was frowning slightly while walking at the sidewalk. She sat down on a bench and ate her crêpes. She looked down on her right hand, which was blue where skin was showing. She tried to move a bit on it, and as expected, the pain came rushing like a volcano eruption. Her frown deepened when she thought of how she got into this predicament to begin with.

FLASHBACK 4 DAYS EARLIER 

The brown-haired woman got off the plane from Japan and entered the Italian airport. She sighed and breathed in the fresh air while walking with her luggage. She walked out of the airport and continued to pace to the packed streets of Sicily.  
Honoka was very hesitant about asking around for the Vongola Famiglia, she might be desperate to find her parents, but she wasn't a fool. She knew that asking around would seem suspicious, and acting suspicious got others suspicious of you, and who knows who might come after her for it.  
She just decided to try and figure out where their main base was. Maybe they sold a map that she could use to find a way? Or maybe she could find it by going all around the town and search? Both ideas were completely and unmistakable stupid and risky. But what else could she possibly do? It wasn't like her parents would come and get her. They didn't even know she was here. Maybe they didn't even care if she existed? There were so many questions with so few answers and time was not on her side either.  
She was sure her grandfather and Reborn had found out she ran away. The only thing was when they would find out that she left to Italy, and how long it would take them to find her? 'Now is not the time to think about it,' she thought to herself while looking for a hotel so she could crash for the night. And while thinking and looking for a hotel, she didn't even notice that she was being stalked. And she didn't find out until they finally grabbed her hand, pushed and then pinned her against the wall in a dark alley, away from mankind's eyes.  
There were three guys, two of them had a gun on their belts, quite a visible place to have weapons, one had a metal pipe in his hand, and he was looking straight at the brunette, who was inwardly screaming her head off like an idiot.  
They said something in a language foreign to her, and she could only look confused and scared at them. They looked pissed off at the girl and the one with the pipe in hand took a hold of her collar, and lifted her up so that her feet were not on the ground. He then started yelling into her ear furiously.  
"Chi sei tu? State lavorando per una Famiglia?! (Who are you? Are you working for a Family?!) " he asked in the same language as before, and it took no time for Honoka to realize that they were speaking Italian, a language she couldn't speak. 'What kind of an idiot am I, forgetting that they can't speak Japanese in Italy?! I should have bought a translator when I had the chance!' she thought miserably, but soon snapped out of her inner misery when something pushed violently on her stomach that made her choke and cough in an attempt to get air.  
She fell to the ground and she looked hazily up to see the man before her. His fist clenched hard. 'He must've hit me with his fist when I didn't answer his question...Damn, it hurts!' She coughed even more and breathed deeply for air, tears gathering unwillingly in her eyes at the pain in her stomach. The men didn't seem to mind her struggling to breathe; they were obviously too busy talking amongst each other.  
"L'uomo, lei non risponde. Deve essere da una Famiglia nemico! (Man, she does not respond. Must be a Family enemy!)"The one with the pipe said, growling.  
"Forse si sta nascondendo qualcosa. Suggerisco grezzi lei un po 'di diù, io sono sicuro che lei ci dice abbastanza presto. (Maybe she’s hiding something. I suggest we slightly rough her up, I am sure she’ll tell us soon enough.)" The man on the left said in impassive tone, his hand inching closer to the gun on his belt.  
"Ora ora. Guardate da vicino a lei. E 'solo una bambina. Forse lei non risponde perché non può la nostra lingua? Cerchiamo di non essere troppo frettoloso nel coinvolgere lei con qualcosa di così grave alla mafia. Suggerisco di provare un diverso approccio dei ragazzi. (Now now, look closely at her. It's just a little girl. Maybe she does not answer because she does not know our language. Let's not be too hasty in involve her with something so serious to the mafia. Suggest you try a different approach.)" the last one spoke, his voice surprisingly calm and friendly, but also dangerous. Honoka looked up as he leaned down, and she fought the urge to piss the man off by spitting on him or flinch away as he stroked her cheek.  
"La bambina, che paese sei? Parli italiano? (Little girl, what country are you from? Do you speak Italian?)"He asked with a soft voice, and Honoka wrinkled her eyebrows to try and understand what he said. 'Italiano, that means Italian... Maybe he's trying to ask me if I speak Italian.' the brown-haired woman thought, and so she searched her mind in an effort to try to answer the man. She had no hopes in speaking Japanese and see if they understood her, so she tried in another language she was fluent in.  
"I'm from Japan. I speak Japanese." she said in the language English, praying that they at least understood English.  
The man seemed to have understood her, because he nodded and smiled at the girl and helped her up.  
“I’m sorry my dear, my friends are paranoid you see. Let me introduce myself, I am Cristiano Acerbi. This is my henchmen Ronaldo and Carmine.” The man now known as Cristiano said while smiling a friendly smile, which honestly made Honoka feel the shivers down her spine. Whatever the man was trying to pull, he didn’t seem like the friendly type to Honoka, and his smile seemed cold and lifeless, like it had no emotion into it.  
“H-Honoka.” The brunette answered the men, she felt uncomfortable to tell them her whole name, but she had to keep them at least on the impression that she was a clueless stupid teen from Japan.  
“Eh, just Honoka? You must have a surname.” One of the henchmen said, the one Honoka guessed was Ronaldo. He had a creepy smile plastered on his face, and hadn’t Honoka been so stubborn about not showing these guys she was scared, she would have started running by now.  
“E-Eh… Eto… My surname is… Ano…” The brunette stuttered lowly, mostly to herself. She looked around nervously; she had to figure something out. She had a hunch that if she told them her real surname they’d never let her go, after all, she recently discovered herself that she had Mafia parents. In addition, she guessed that since Reborn and grandpa-Tsuyoshi had held her secret from everyone the last few 15 years, a couple of more minutes would not hurt. She continued to look around, and the only things she could spot were street lamps, a couple of people walking around and some shops nearby. She then spotted a Japanese shop in the middle of the street right above the alley with the name, “Tsukino Foreigner Café and Hotel” An idea started popping up in her head and she cleared her throat and looked at the men.  
“My name is Honoka Tsukino!” She said, bowing, and inwardly dancing a victory dance, that was one of her most genius plans ever (she had never made a plan unexpectedly like that!), and besides that, she managed to lie without being caught! Many people might not have known this, but Honoka was a terrible liar. The three men didn’t seem to know she was lying, or just assumed that she was not too much big of a threat so they didn’t need to know her real name.  
“I see, Honoka-chan.” Cristiano said, and the –Chan added in her name made the brunette almost shiver to her spine in disgust. However, she decided not to push her luck with flinching so she just forced an innocent smile on her face. Just when she was about to grab her things and run away like hell, all hell broke loose, as someone with a black trench coat came walking by, but what caught her attention was his killer intent. Honoka froze in place as the men who were hovering over her got their weapons out, and started firing on the man as if they were trying to kill Satan himself. And most likely, they were judging by the man’s evil glint in his eyes and deadly aura. Honoka was not able to move before the man was almost next to her, beating up the men to pulps with some odd looking weapons, it was like a stick with handles and in metal. The man then looked at her, and she finally remembered that he was dangerous, and so she took off, completely forgetting to take her stuff with her, and she did not remember that before she had run so far off that there was no way she could get back.

FLASHBACK END

Honoka was snapped out of her daze as soon as she heard someone shout. She looked up from her now, cold mind you! , crêpes and looked at the direction the shouting was coming from. It was a woman with dark brown hair reaching her elbows. She was looking terrified at something over her head, looking at the tree in the park. The brunette looked up, just to have her eyes widen. In the tree, way up high, was a little child holding on for dear life. By the looks of the clothing it was a little boy. Even from the long distance Honoka could see that the boy was very scared. It would be a matter of time before the thin branch the boy was sitting on would break, and from that height, it was very unlikely the boy would survive. And just as she thought that, the boy moved a little on the branch, and it snapped. Screams were heard as the little boy fell down, closing his eyes in the process.

Honoka wasted no time in running, catching the boy just as he fell, and she fell on the ground from the pressure of the boy, and she held in a scream as she felt her left arm twist in the wrong way and an unbearable pain shot through her arm and up to her shoulder. She managed to catch the boy before he hit the ground. The brunette heard the sighs of relief and the scream of a woman, probably the child’s mother, calling out to the child.  
“Mattias! Mattias! Dio mio , Mattias! Sono contento she tu stia bene ! La ringrazio molto signora giovane! Oh, Mattias! Il mio povero bambino! Cosa pensavi di andare lassù?! (Mattias! Mattias! Oh my God Mattias! I am glad you are okay! Thank you very much young lady! Oh, Mattias! My poor baby! What were you thinking going up there?!)” Said mother was standing right next to our young heroine while sniffling, having obviously cried when she saw her baby boy all right and not injured.  
What the child said back to his mother was unheard for Honoka, she was busy trying to get the ringing sound out of her head, and the pain was unbearable! Slowly the young brunette stood up, and released her hold on the boy, and he ran into his mother’s arms. While all this was happening, a crowd had stirred up around the three, and they were whispering things in Italian, things that went straight through Honoka’s head. All of her focus was on her twisted arm, trying not to show that it was painful.  
When Honoka heard the sirens of a police car, she knew that the people around her had been worried, and now she was in trouble. She started walking towards the opposite way of the sirens, making sure not to bump into someone with her bad arm, walking fast instead of running, thinking it would lead to suspicion.  
After an hour consisting of running around the streets looking for hideouts for the rest of the day, hiding from both police and thugs, and other extremely tiring things, one of them being her arm, she had finally found a place where she could rest for the evening.  
The place turned out to be an abandoned warehouse, or at least it seemed abandoned. The teenager looked around the premises; scouting for a place to sleep that did not involve someone finding her in the middle of her slumber. She found no such luck outside, but she did find a blanket, though it was quite worn out and looked very dirty. However, it would have to do; she did not have the luxury to be fussy.  
She walked towards the warehouse doors, opening them slightly to check it out. What she saw inside was enough to make her face pale considerably and causing her breath to be stuck in her throat on the way out. The inside looked much cleaner than the outside, it was warmer too, but what made our heroine to start trembling was the life sign inside the worn out building.  
It was bristling with people inside, and huge factory like machines were the cause to why the room inside was so warm. She heard the men and women inside talk to each other in Italian, and Honoka cursed her own luck. Of all the warehouses in Italy, and she had to pick the one that was obviously used for illegal purposes. She looked around, seemed as if they had not noticed her, good. That meant she could still escape, and maybe find another place to crash for the night!  
Yes indeed that sounded like a brilliant plan, and just as she turned around to run out of there, she bumped into a wall of flesh. The human wall of flesh, turning out to be a simple giant, gripped the brunette’s arms harshly, making the girl cry out in pain. The giant simply grunted in annoyance and started walking into the warehouse, not minding the young woman’s struggle to get out of his bone-breaking grip.  
She was led into a room, which was empty and cold, unlike the factory next to it. Inside the room seemed to be another giant, and next to him again was a young man dressed in a fancy suit and a smug smirk. She felt like kicking him just to wipe that smug look off his face, but she figured that would be a very bad idea.  
The man in the suit, the one Honoka had officially, inside her head, named Mr. Douchebag spoke something in fluent Italian before he turned to the petite brunette. He spoke some words in Italian that the girl could only cock her head to the side confusedly, really, why did everyone assume she could speak Italian? She did not even look the part damn it!  
Apparently that was not the answer he was seeking, by how he punched her hard in the gut, making the poor teenager almost throw up the little food she had in her system. She managed to hold it in nevertheless and she looked up, with spots in her vision, at the adult. He only looked expectantly, like he was expecting her to suddenly spit out what he wanted to know from just one punch. Moreover, even though he punched really hard, she did not answer, because honestly, she had no idea what he was talking about!  
She was just about to open her mouth to shout at him that ‘really, I have no fucking clue what you are talking about you bastard, so just let me go!’ when the doors to the room she was taken into was smashed into pieces. She looked over to the entrance, like everyone else in the room. There was a deafening silence, and somehow Honoka had a bad feeling about this. Something inside her mind told her to get the hell out of there!  
The baboon that had held her trapped in his arms released her to get his weapon, and Honoka took this chance to try to escape. Only thing though, she was feeling so dizzy all of a sudden, and she felt like her arm was on fire, the feeling was so believable that the brunette even glanced tiredly down at her arm to ensure it actually was not in flames. She coughed as the smoke from the entrance migrated inside the room, and in the smoke, she could hear screams of pain, like someone was getting their asses kicked very hard.  
However, the brunette did not get to see who was getting their asses handed to them on a silver platter, since she could not even see 10 meters ahead of herself, and she supposed she had used up the last of her strength. In addition, the adrenaline that had pumped through her veins earlier was now dimmed out, leaving the feeling of fatigue. Our heroine only managed to crawl on all fours over to the end of the room, and collapsed in a sitting position while around her there was people fighting and screaming. However, nothing could wake the sleeping beauty, not for some time at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have you know, my native language is NOT Italian, I translated the words into Italian through several translator sites! So if there is a mistake, just know that it's because I don't speak Italian! Nex time I write Italian, I will make sure I consult with my sister, who is fluent in Italian! She lives in Italy.
> 
> Hope you liked it guys, I finished this quickly, and if it has mistakes do please point out and I will change them, hopefully!

**Author's Note:**

> My KHR story, which I thought I might as well post here too, and not only on Fanfiction.net. I hope you'll like it, even if it's an OC who is the main protagonist here. Thanks to my lovely beta-reader, for dealing with my lazy ass and my shit through 2 years!
> 
> A/N: Mukanshin-Honoka is almost like Dame-Tsuna. Dame because Tsuna is no-good, and therefore Mukanshin because Honoka is oblivious.
> 
> Mukanshin - Oblivious
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
